


Bathing Suits You A Hobbit's Tale

by SuperPuppies



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Bath Time, Frogs, M/M, knocked out, purring hobbits, shiny thing, water games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:56:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperPuppies/pseuds/SuperPuppies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo decides they are all in need of a bath and with the help of Gandalf convinces the group t take a quick moment or the rest of the day. Enjoying a peaceful moment to themselves on the banks of a river. Bilbo hurts himself in a playful game with Fili & Kile leavening Thorin to watch over the young hobbit. While Ori is settled with doing everyone's laundry he see something very interesting and on his way back to the others Gandalf asks the the young Dwarf to join him in his bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bathing Suits You A Hobbit's Tale

**Author's Note:**

> I am the MASTER of purring Hobbits! Come see my purring Hobbits marvel at their cuteness. Be amazed by their sweetness [they do make a lovely snack ;) ] This tale simply would not let me be until it had been written it and the full idea came to me after the seconded time I watched the Hobbit after purchasing the DVD, it took me three to four days along with final project stuff for class, but then it was done. I am quite happy with this tale, it was also my first time playing with Ori who now had a bad habit on not shutting up. if you are interested in reading another take of mine on Ori please read 'Servants of Man' of witch I am one of the Co-Authors. Ori will be back soon I am currently working on quite a bit more with him and the three of us need to decide if it will be part of 'Servants of Man' or a side story for it.  
> Any how I do hope you enjoy this tale as much as I enjoyed writing it. Please keep in mind that I do have dyslexia and I really do try to fix all spelling mistakes but some will always slip through. If you spot some please let me know and I will do my best to correct it. Thank you. First Posted on my davantart page on 04/05/2013

Hobbits are a clean and hygienic people and this adventure Bilbo was currently entangled in was wearing thin on him. He felt filthy, absolutely filthy and they dwarfs smelt much, much worse. The thought of a bath was plaguing his mind but he had to push the thought away as places for baths were few and far between. But still the thought plagued him especially when one of the dwarfs passed him leaving a fresh trail of stench.  
They broke through the trees to find a wide deep river, with crystal blue water. Good graces how Bilbo wanted a bath and the water looked ever so inviting. They could surly stop for just a few minuets, couldn’t they? Of course they could and they would if he had any say in the mater. With a sigh he stopped where he stood and shouted. “Stop! Stop.”  
The company stopped and turned to him, Thorin walked back toward the hobbit concerned. “What’s wrong? Why are we stopping?”  
“To get in the river. Everyone get in the river.” Bilbo pushed on Thorin’s arm trying to force him toward the river.  
“What? Why? Is something fallowing us?” He could not see or hear anything to indication that they were being hunted and should try to break their trail. He scans the horizon again concern marring his dirty face. The brothers, Fili and Kili circle up behind their uncial and the hobbit protectively, but see nothing to deafened against.  
“Oh something is indeed fallowing us.” Bilbo pushes against Thorin again. Thorin and the others scan the horizon confused how the hobbit can see something they cannot.  
“What is it? Where is it coming from?” Thorin pushed past Bilbo pulling his sword form it’s sheath, his eyes darting about the tree line. Bilbo stumbles to stay upright from the shove.  
“It’s us, it’s coming from us.”  
“What?” Thorin turns on the hobbit, who slinks back a step.  
“We stink!” Bilbo bellows. “It’s terrible, we are all do for a bath and there is a nice, clean river right there, nothing is coming after us. We should take a few moments and clean ourselves up a bit.”  
The dwarves turn back to Bilbo as Thorin moved in on him threateningly, sheathing his sword. “You want us to stop, in our quest so you can take a bath!” Bilbo sank farther away from the advancing dwarf glancing at the ground momentarily.  
“A bath may do us all some good.” Gandalf chimed as he leaned against his staff watching the Dwarf prince with a raised eyebrow. Thorin turn to look venomously at the old wizard.  
“It is a waist of time that we”  
“It will help hide our sent from those who would hunt us down.” The wizard cut him off with smirk. “Our young hobbit is correct in telling us to take a quick moment. Now set your things down and let us wash ourselves.” Gandalf smiles at Bilbo as he walks toward the river and inspects the riverbank. “This will be a fine place.”  
Thorin thinks for a moment seeing some reason in what the wizard has said. With a nod and sigh he marches toward the river removing his layers of weaponry and clothing. Gloin, Oin, Balin and Dwalin nodded and fallow suit pilling their things next to a large rock on the bank. Balin glanced over his should and locks eyes on their youngest, Ori.  
“Ori, wash our clothing and set them to dry in these trees before joining us.” Ori sighs heavily as he walks past Bilbo toward the growing pile. Bofur slaps Bilbo on the back as he goes to help Ori in his task.  
“Hurry and undress yourself Bilbo or you’re to wash your own.” Bofur laughs. Kili and Fili run past Bilbo laughing as they toss their clothes to Ori and Bofur. The two brothers splash and tackle each into the cool water. Bilbo smiles at their excitement to have a moment of piece and fun.  
Bilbo pealed off his vest and sighed at the missing buttons, they had been such nice buttons, though he supposed being alive was worth the loss of a few buttons. He tided his new treasure to the sheath of sting before pulling off the rest on his clothes. He places sting with the other weapons and walks his cloths over to Bofur and Ori who had wandered past where Gandalf had separated himself for a bit of privacy. Then covering himself he quickly ran back to the large opening they were using as a communal bathing area. They may not be being hunted at the moment but he didn’t want to be by himself if something did go wrong. Still coving himself he tested the water then walked briskly into it dancing slightly at the coolness of its temperature.  
The two brothers splashed each other, laughing lively and wrestle each other into the water, subsequently splashing all those around them. Thorin shook his head at the two young dwarves as he wandered away from them, swimming through the water allowing himself to relax if only a little.  
Fili dunks his younger brother triumphantly laughing as Kili spits and sputters the water from his mouth as he reemerges. The two brothers glance over at Bilbo hearing his light chuckle, at their playfulness. The elder dwarves had moved away from the playful boys leaving Bilbo the closest to them and somewhat isolated. The two brothers smirk at each other before lunging themselves at Bilbo. Bilbo squeaks and stumbles away from the lumbering naked dwarves. Thought this action only seems to egg the two boys on and a game of chase the hobbit quickly ensues.  
Bilbo ran through the water not have as much fun as the two boys chasing him. He was a bit nervure being around all these naked and handsome, especially more so now that they were cleaner, dwarfs. The longer he stayed around them the more it was making him feel insecure, being that he was so small and lacked the mussels that they all held so easily. To top it all off, there were now two of the loveliest dwarves literally throwing themselves at him. The two boys laughed as Bilbo squeaked splashing away from them, until he ran into the back of Thorin with a slight thunk. The two boys stopped a few feet from Bilbo and watched their uncle turn to face the three rampaging young men. “Sorry Uncle.” The two dwarves smirked, as he fully faced them.  
Bilbo stared transfixed at Thorin’s manhood as it floated atop the water. He was not prepared for that image, though he really should have been Thorin had been naked the longest. He tried to suck in as much air as he could, feeling suddenly light headed. Thorin looked down at the hyperventilating hobbit confused, then back at his nephews disapprovingly. “What have you two done to him?”  
“Nothing.” Fili insisted.  
“We were just joking around.” Kili added.  
Thorin huffed at them as he looked back to Bilbo, who was still trying to get the air he seemed to desperately need. The water dripped from Thorin’s braid and beard down his chest as he leaned down slightly to look at Bilbo. “Are you alright, Bilbo? You shouldn’t let them do this to you.”  
Bilbo pulled in a few more breathes before answering with a confident. “Nope.” Right before he fainted into the river. The water slowed his fall but his head still conked against the rocks of the riverbed. He would have a tender bruise to show for that.  
The three dwarves blinked startled as Bilbo fell through the water. The two younger dwarves stepped away as Thorin glared at them reaching down into the water to grab the sinking hobbit. Thorin lifted Bilbo from the water and carried him princess style to the shore, laying him on the shore he knelt next to the hobbit to be sure Bilbo was still breathing, he was glade to find the Bilbo was fine in that aspect. Thorin turn back to the boys with a glare, the boys immediately turned and set to washing each other’s hair innocently.  
Thorin settled on the ground next to Bilbo not wanting to leave the unconscious man but wanting to finish his bath. He debated with himself for a moment on taking Bilbo to a quitter place in the river and finishing washing the man then laying him on a bedroll before finishing his own bath because if worse came to worse they could always carry a sleeping hobbit but waiting for him to wake and then finish his bath would simply be too long. With a huff and another glance at the once again playful dwarves he stood and lifted Bilbo caring him to a quitter place along the river.  
Passing a longing Gandalf, Thorin decides it’s probably best to not let the wizard know about this until he absolutely has to, he really doesn’t need a worrying wizard on his hands if there is no need so he continues along. He passes Ori and Bofur who are both nearly done with the laundry, sticking to the tree line to stay out their slight line. As he didn’t want to deal with either of them worrying until he was sure there really was something to worry about. Continuing on to just beyond the next large rock. Walking into the rive he dips Bilbo into the water letting his legs dangle free, hooking his arm around Bilbo’s shoulders. Thorin begins rubbing the dirt from Bilbo’s limbs and is surprised by the muscle hidden beneath the soft girlish skin.  
Thorin focuses on his task quickly and thoroughly cleaning Bilbo’s body. Scooping up some water in his free hand he gently pours it over Bilbo’s hair before scrubbing some to the dirt free. A cool breeze passes over them and Bilbo curls toward Thorin and away from the cold. Thorin wipes away the dirt on Bilbo’s face hoping this will wake him but it fails to, so Thorin presses his lips to Bilbo’s. Blowing a soft steady stream of air into his lunges as he dunks them both underwater rinsing their hair and faces.  
Bilbo’s lips are pleasantly soft and warm against Thorin’s, he notes as they breach the surface of the water. Thorin brushes their wet hair from their faces and still Bilbo does not wake. Thorin glances from Bilbo’s lips to his still closed eyes several times debating with himself before lean in once again and gently kissing the soft lips. Tightening his arms around Bilbo as he drinks in the younger man.  
Bilbo’s eyes flutter open as he registers someone kissing him. He flails his limbs, pushing away from the strong arms that are locked around him. Bilbo pulls away and splashes down into the water, finding no immediate footing he panics flailing about until Thorin grabs him under the shoulders and lifts him into the air. Bilbo immediately laches himself onto the larger man, panting and coughing, slowly he looks up into Thorin’s face, a blush creeping across his own at again finding himself cling to Thorin. The blush deepened as he realized he had wrapped his legs around a naked dwarf and that he himself was still very much naked. “Umm, could you take me to where I can stand please.” Thorin smirks as Bilbo looks away from him.  
“Bilbo,” Bilbo slowly turns back to him. “How is your head feeling?” Bilbo scrunches his face confused before noticing the persistent ache in the back of his skull. Raising an arm he messages the sour spot for a quick moment.  
“I think I’ll be alright. How did I hurt my head?” Bilbo looks up into Thorin’s hazel eyes.  
“You fainted.” Thorin smiles good-naturedly. “and hit your head on one of the river rocks.”  
“Oh” Bilbo looks down at the water dejected. He felt pathetic, this would mark the seconded time he had fainted in front of the dwarves and he had just gotten Thorin to like him. Now he was clearly a burden once again.  
Thorin’s smile stayed planted on his face, as Bilbo seems to forget that he had wrapped himself around the older man. Much to his own surprise he enjoyed hold the hobbit what he didn’t enjoy was the sadness beginning to mar Bilbo’s face. Raising one hand he brushed Bilbo’s hair from his face catching his attention once again. “What is bothering you Bilbo? If it is the boys, they meant no harm but you really mustn’t let them torment you so much.”  
“What? Oh no, nothing like that. I know they were only playing.” Bilbo smiles briefly at the thought of the two boys, a blush forms as he invasions their naked bodies flying toward him. Bilbo covers the blush looking down as he continues. “I had just hoped I wouldn’t be a burden on you any longer.” Bilbo looks up at Thorin once again. “Thank you for taking care of me, but if you’ll just place me where I can stand, I’ll get out of your way.”  
Bilbo’s hair was having a difficult time staying where Thorin had placed it, so he once again reached up and brushed it from Bilbo’s face. A smirk played on his lips as he pulled Bilbo’s face toward his own. “You are not a burden, and I am sorry for making you think as much.” Thorin kisses Bilbo again, causing the hobbit to still for a moment in shock, his jaw going slack. Thorin takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into Bilbo’s mouth exploring the most cavern, finally getting a response. Bilbo pushes into the kiss rubbing his tongue against Thorin’s as he wraps his arms around the larger man’s neck digging his fingers into the mess of beautiful black hair.  
Thorin walks them toward the large rock that separated them from Ori and Bofur, leaning Bilbo against it so that his hands had the freedom to roam over the hobbit’s body.

Kili floated on his back next to his brother feeling poorly at havening iterated his uncle once again but more so worried about Bilbo. He hadn’t meant to startle him so much that he fainted and possibly hurt himself. He was just trying to have some fun with their little companion.  
Fili glanced over at his brother the same thoughts wandering through his own mind. He truly hope Bilbo was all right, perhaps they had been too eager in seeing the young hobbit smile and hoping to make him do it more often. It would have been better if Ori had been with them as well then there would have been another dwarf willing to play along instead of insisting that the small hobbit join in.

Ori hung the last piece of clothing from the pile and waited for Bofur to finish removing the last of his clothing before telling him to head over to the others. Bofur nodded to Ori and trotted toward the rest of his marry group. Ori removed his clothes and began scrubbing the last few pieces humming quietly to himself.

Bofur dove into the river reemerging scrubbing at his hair, it was nice to be free of some of the grime. He was surprised to see the two brothers so quite. It was then that he also noticed that both Thorin and Bilbo were missing. Swimming over to Dori, Nori and Bombur, who had formed their own chatting circle, he asked. “Where has Thorin run off to?”  
“He is taking care of young master Bilbo, because our two boys have frightened him to unconscious.” Dori answers shaking his head at the two brothers, Fili sassily pouts in their direction while Kili sinks under the water sheepishly. Bofur turns a disappointed stair at the boys, he was rather found of Bilbo and knew how the boys could be overly rambunctious.

Ori hung the final piece of clothing with a triumphant huff, it was then that he first heard the strange sound coming from beyond the large rock to his left, farther down the river. Ori raised an eyebrow as the sound happened again. It was a strangled moaning sound, guttural in nature and very out of place for the riverbank. Concerned by the continuing sound, Ori picked up his slingshot and edged toward the large rock silently. The sound came again louder this time, cautiously he peaked his head around the rock only to pull back quickly his eyes wide with shock. Surly he had not seen what he thought, there was simply know way it was true.  
Slowly Ori peeked around the edge of the rock again and indeed. There was Thorin pressing Bilbo hard against the rocks surface as he sucked on Bilbo’s neck. While the hand that wasn’t helping to hold Bilbo up worked into Bilbo’s entrance stretching him. Bilbo’s fingers gripped Thorin’s hair as he made that strangled, guttural moan once again, arching against the rocks hard surface for leverage onto Thorin’s hand.  
Ori plastered himself to the rock out of sight. He would never be able to remove that image from his mind and god help him as much as he didn’t want to see more, he really did because it had excited him beyond belief. Bilbo moaned again murmuring, begging Thorin’s name as he did so. Ori blinked, he need to leave, he should not be seeing or hearing any of this. Quietly yet quickly he turns and runs from the area covering himself, he can’t simply join the others with an erection standing so proud. As Ori trots past Gandalf’s section of the river Gandalf calls out to the young dwarf.  
“Ori.” Ori freezes slowly turning his head toward the old wizard. “What seems to be troubling you young man?” Gandalf sits against a rock in the center of this section of river.  
“Nothing, sir, nothing” Ori stumbles glancing back from the way he came hopping that Thorin cannot hear them.  
“Oh, come now young man, something is troubling you.” Gandalf stands, his thin lithe form rising from the water gracefully as he walks toward the young Dwarf. “I can see it in every fiber of yourself.” Ori steps back but it is too late the old wizard has wrapped an arm around his shoulders and was leading him into the water. “Come, sit with me and tell me of the problem, perhaps I can help you.” Ori decides that trying to break away from the wizard will only revile his predicament and the cool water may help to alleviate it so he allows himself to be lead to the rock Gandalf had been seated at.

Kili blows bubble across the top of the water, board, as he lies on his back floating along. Something brushes against his genitals causing him to look down his body where he finds a large lily pad has gotten itself stuck under his penis and testicles. He giggles to himself as the thought that his penis is now a frog hopped through his mind. Gently, carefully he steered himself over to him brother and with a “rib bit” popped his hips causing his genitals to jump. Kili laughed at his own joke and did it a seconded then third time before spotting a fly hovering in the area. Taking his shaft in hand he attempted to catch the fly with its invisible tongue.  
Fili left his brother to his own devices for a short while before deciding enough was simply enough and slapped him across the top of his head. Kili startled to a stop, looking up at his brother confused and hurt.

Bilbo gasped as Thorin lifted him from the rock and instructed him to latch his legs around the dwarf’s hips. His eyes where fighting to stay open, because he wanted to see as much of Thorin as he could, he had never felt so good before and he wanted nothing more then to be swept away with it. He had never been with a man before and the thought of it had seemed so violent. By gods was it wonderfully violent, so sweetly pain full and genteel all at the same time.  
Thorin aligned himself and eased Bilbo down onto his manhood, groaning as the warmth over took him. Bilbo strained out a murmured “Thorin.” His nails digging into the dwarfs shoulders as he was lowered onto the man. His eyes scrunched shut as he tried to breath through the process. It seemed Thorin was set on taking his breath in every way possible today. As Thorin stills Bilbo lulls his head back gasping for air again. His lungs screaming for him to stop putting himself in these stressful situations.  
Thorin is large, certainly large then Bilbo but he has to think that Thorin is large for a dwarf as well, if proportions are anything to go off of. Thorin buries his face in Bilbo’s shoulder nuzzling the soft skin as he waits for Bilbo to adjust to him. The motion helps Bilbo relax, the tension in his body melting as Thorin’s warmth surrounds and invades him. Bilbo purrs as Thorin nuzzles into him, his beard and strange mix of scratchy and soft.  
Bilbo’s fingers loosened on Thorin’s shoulders to slide up his into his hair once again. In this moment Bilbo has the fleeting thought that he is building an obsession with Thorin’s hair. Thorin nipped at the younger man’s throat causing Bilbo to shifted up increasing the contact. Thorin rocks into Bilbo, bracing his hands on the small of the shorter man’s back. “Oh, Gods!” Bilbo cried as he flung a hand out behind him to brace against the rock.

Ori smiles at the water, Gandalf always made him feel safer somehow, maybe it is how wise he is or that he seemed to genuinely care for all of them. What ever it was, being with Gandalf now was helping to calm him after seeing what he had. Though he had always thought that Gandalf had favored the hobbit he did seem to wonder after him the most on this journey. Though perhaps that had to do more with that fact the Bilbo had no one on this journey. Though Ori now supposed that weren’t true anymore, now Bilbo had Thorin. Well Ori hoped that were the case and not that Thorin were simply, no Thorin wouldn’t do such a dishonorable thing.  
“What are you thinking about?” Gandalf asked. Ori’s head popped up to find Gandalf’s face mere inches from his own. The wizards blue eyes softly smiling at him. “I would like to help you, if I can.”  
Ori looks down at the water again, murmuring. “It’s not my place to say anything.”  
“If you have a thought, it is your place to say it. For who ells will?” Gandalf smiles.  
“I… well I suppose that’s true.” Ori twisted his finger together in the water before continuing. “Gandalf, does Bilbo have anyone?”  
Gandalf tilted his head to the side. “How do you mean?”  
Ori chews on his lip for a moment longer. “Does he have a wife or children?”  
“Oh” Gandalf chuckles. “No, no he does not. Why you ask?”  
“I just wondered if any one would be waiting for him.”  
“That seems and odd thing to wonder now, may I ask what peaked your interest?”  
Ori blushes as he remembers the sounds escaping Bilbo, chewing his lip again before he softly tells Gandalf. “I accidentally saw them together.”  
“Who?” Gandalf asks raising an eyebrow.  
Ori’s blush deepens and his eye fall farther downcast. “Thorin and Bilbo.”  
Gandalf scrunches his face clearly confused. “Well they are traveling together, so why should you not have seen them.”  
“No, Thorin was taking Bilbo.” Ori entire face is now a deep crimson.  
Gandalf looks confessed for a moment at the youngest dwarf before realization dawns in his eyes. “oh, OH.” Gandalf smirks at the young dwarf. “I see, and this …excited you?” Gandalf asks with a knowing glint in his eyes. Ori lifts his head slightly to take a quick glance at Gandalf before casting his eyes downward again with a nod. “Ah, I see.” Gandalf moves even closer to the young man. “That is a fine thing” Ori’s head flies up, eyes wide. “The bond born of two men so close to one another is a fine thing indeed and there is no reason you should be ashamed to have witnessed it.” Gandalf’s palm slides gently up Ori’s erection for a moment before his fingers encircle it. Ori jumps at the contact, his earthen green eyes fixed on the wizards mist blue ones. “You mustn’t worry so much about your reaction. Your excitement for it, simply show that you too long to have that bond with someone.” Ori swallows unable to remove his eyes from Gandalf’s as the old wizard begins building a steady rhythm with his hand. Gandalf closes the distance between them bringing their lips together as he hold Ori in place with is other hand on the back of the young dwarfs head.

Fili dunks his brother under the water in an attempt to stop his sulking but when it leads to nothing but himself being tackled into the water by a still sulking Kili. Fili huffs and head lock his brother to his side. “Come on Kili, mopping around isn’t going to make anything better. You can apologize later and it will all return to normal.”  
“I’m not mopping.”  
“Yes, you are.” Fili states before swimming out to one of the large rocks in the midst of the river to lie out in the sun. Kili dives under water pulling up unique looking stones that catch his eyes.

Bilbo was asleep atop Thorin’s chest as Thorin drifted comfortably in and out of sleep on the riverbank. A cool breeze blows over them and Bilbo nuzzles into Thorin, soft “nhn” sounds tumbling from him. Thorin licks his lips, the young hobbit had gained some strange power over him and with each slight movement Thorin wanted to posses more of the younger man.  
Bilbo’s foot rubs absent-mindedly over Thorin’s thigh creating a sweet soft friction. Thorin watched the sleeping face of the hobbit smiling before reaching up and running his hand through Bilbo’s hair. Bilbo purrs against Thorin’s chest.  
So help me, Thorin thought as he felt his erection return. The hobbit’s powers were nothing to be reasoned with. Bilbo shifts against him and murmurs what could have been his name into his beard. Thorin buries his face in Bilbo’s hair, his hands locking on the small hips as he slides the smaller body across his own.  
Bilbo sleepily mumbles happy sounds as he locks his knees around Thorin’s hips then begins sleepily rubbing his budding erection against Thorin’s stomach. Thorin bights back a groan as his hands slid down the curves of Bilbo’s bottom, then lets it free in response to the moan that simple movement pulls from the younger man. Thorin repositions Bilbo once again so that with every rock of Bilbo’s hips he rubs the length of Thorin’s shaft with the soft globes of his bottom. The first real rock has them both groaning low in their chests. A few more rocks and Bilbo’s eyes flutter open, as he calls out Thorin’s name in a breathy, needy pant. Thorin lifts his head to meet brown eyes darkened with desire locked on to his own that can only be mirrors of the same emotion.

Ori became more daring the longer Gandalf kept a hold on him, slowly he raised his hands to the wizard chest. Joining the kiss, easing into it as a very willing participant, tentatively running his hands over the planes of the wizard’s chest. Ori whimpers as Gandalf pulls away from him trailing his fingers over Ori’s thighs. “Would it displease you if I offered you a chances at that bond with myself?”Ori swallows then chews on his bottom lip finally glancing away from Gandalf. A deep blush over taking his face as his hands ease up Gandalf’s chest. Ori shakes his head slightly, his eyes turning back to Gandalf, want clear within them but a fog of fear lingering over them. Gandalf smiles leaning in to kiss him, as he swings a leg over the young mans lap.

Bofur swims over to where Kili is diving and re-diving to see what has the young dwarf so captivated. On Kili’s next emergence Bofur stopped him. “Kili, what are you up to over here?”  
Kili smiles and held up a hand full of shining rocks. “There are all sorts of them down there.”  
Bofur took a few from Kili, who imidatly dove back under the water for more. Inspecting the stones Bofur finds them to be pretty and glance down through the water spotting a few for himself. Closing his hand around the stones he dives down into the water. He does this a few times separating from Kili slightly.  
Bofur dives down again spotting something very shinny and long that is stuck under a few other rocks. Digging into the soft mud of the riverbed with his fingers he pushes the rocks out of the way. Resurfacing for breath he instantly dives back down and continues to dig out the object.  
Bofur had to resurface three more times before he managed to pull the objet free. Resurfacing he pulls his find out of the water and stairs at it in awe, the thing turned out to be a beautiful, probably elfish made, crown. The metals twist in and out of themself in a mimic of the river. Bofur ran his fingers over the metal, sliding it in and out of the water washing the dirt from it. It is a wonderful crown and all he could think of was how nice it would look atop Thorin’s head. The shinning silver and glimmering gold and bronzes a sharp and beautiful contrast against Thorin’s black hair. The thought makes his smile so much that he walks back to the shore.

Ori is shakings as Gandalf takes a genital hold of his manhood gilding it against his entrance. The wizard pulls the young dwarf into another kiss in an attempt to calm the young man. Taking hold of Ori’s hand he leads the young dwarf’s hand to his entrance, instructing him to massage the small ring of mussel. Gandalf straitens his back looking down on the young man with a smile. With Gandalf’s back so strait Ori’s eye leave is now at the center of the wizards stomach.  
As Ori’s shivers subside Gandalf eases himself down onto the young man. Ori goes still his eyes fading in and out of focus as he feels himself disappear into the older man, with both his penis and his fingers. As his fingers are still settled on the edges of Gandalf’s opening. Ori lets out a shuttering gasp as Gandalf settles into his lap, completely sheathing him.

Bofur trots back toward where he and Ori had been washing the group’s clothes because that is the direction Dori had indicted that Thorin had wondered off in. As he comes around the corner to Gandalf’s area he notes an odd movement in the water. The wizard’s back is facing him as the older man rises and lowers in a steady rhythm. Bofur cocks his head to the side and just before he calls out to the old wizard a familiar hand circles around Gandalf’s side. The hand slides up the surprisingly smooth back. Gandalf’s head lulls back with a sensual groan.

Ori’s hands slide around Gandalf’s waist and up his back as he kisses and traces the mussels of the older mans chest as he rocks down onto him time and again. Gandalf’s head lulls back as Ori takes a nipple into his mouth.

Bofur blinks and then smirks as he hurries on, quickly so as not to distract them. It would appear that Ori would certainly have a tale to tell by the end of the day. Passing the hanging clothes he stops and to check how much his clothes have dried. Finding them still very damp he sighs and continues on in his hunt for Thorin.  
Not quite around the last large rock Bofur stopped. Thorin lays on the riverbank his hands roaming over the chest of Bilbo, as the young hobbit rocked up and down over the king’s shaft. Arching and moaning out his name, the young man’s eyes fluttering shut as his head lulls back reviling his neck.

Bilbo rocked down onto Thorin’s cock his fingers pressing for purchase into Thorin’s chest. Thorin watched mesmerized by the small body arching and stretching as, it moved over him. Thorin snaps his hips up to meet Bilbo’s downward thrust, he growls possessively at the way Bilbo’s hair snaps around his eyes. Bilbo stills his eyes rolling back into his skull with a gasp cut short. His nails dig into Thorin’s chest as he sways slightly. Thorin smiles up at him as his eyes flutter open again. “Do that again.” Bilbo breathes out and Thorin happily complies, Bilbo screams flopping his chest down onto Thorin’s. Thorin’s fingers grip Bilbo’s hips bruising as he slams up into the small screaming body repeatedly.

Bofur feels like his body is on fire as he watches them His hand tightening around the crown until the metal begins to cut into his skin. Perhaps he was more then found of the young hobbit. Bilbo screams out for Thorin again and Bofur tightens his jaw.

Thorin flips them over so that with each thrust Bilbo sinks and slides into the mud of the riverbank. The mud cakes in Bilbo’s hair though he pays it no mind as he grips onto Thorin’s arms whimpering.

Bofur anger has give way slightly to the over powering arousal of the moment lain out before him. His hand stokes over his shaft as he watches Bilbo sink into the mud of the riverbank. Imagining that then name he pleads out was his own. As Bilbo begins whimpering, Bofur falls to his knees, biting his lips to keep in his own sounds.  
Bilbo keens, his nails digging into Thorin’s skin leaving his mark there. The sight sends Bofur over his edge. Swallowing his groan Bofur slumps against the rock listening to Bilbo’s whimpering wishing he could have been the one to pull them from him. Allowing himself a moment to collect himself, Bofur stands and rushes away from the two enthusiastic lovers. The crown still clichéd in his hand as he returns to the group.

Ori buries his face into Gandalf’s chest his arms locking in a fierce hug as he releases in to the old wizard. Gandalf strokes Ori’s hair as the young dwarf shutters through his orgasm. As Ori’s breathing returns to normal Gandalf leans back a bit and takes his erection in to his hand and brings himself to completion.

Bilbo lay on his side drifting off to sleep, a low ache in his hips but contented. Thorin walks over to the drying clothes and finds his jacket still slightly damp but it will do. Grabbing it he returns to Bilbo, laying it out on the ground next to small nearly sleeping man. Thorin lifts Bilbo into his arms, getting only tired questioning eyes to look up at him. Thorin smiles softly down at Bilbo. “I am afraid you are in need of a bath again.”  
“Oh” Bilbo looks down at himself and is indeed covered in mud. “I would say I do.” Bilbo tries to separate from Thorin, who gently puts him down in the water. “Thank you” Thorin smiles as the wobbly hobbit sets to scrubbing himself, when it is apparent that Bilbo does not need his assistance Thorin to begins to rewash himself.  
Bilbo turns and takes a few wobbly steps before falling over into the river. Thorin chuckles before lifting him into his arms and carrying him to the jacket that he had lain out previously. “Thank you” Bilbo blushes.  
“Of course.” Thorin smiles as Bilbo curls onto his side for a nap. Thorin returns to the river and finishes he bath, for the last time. Walking back to the shore he shakes the water off of him as if he were a large cat and stretches up toward the sky.

Kili trudges up on to the bank with his arm full of shinny river stones. Settling on the ground next to a very quite Bofur. Bofur taps the crown idly against his leg as he looks out into vacant space.  
“Where did you find that?” Kili point to the crown, Bofur doesn’t respond. “Hey?” Kili tries again poking Bofur’s shoulder, startling the man to attention.  
“What’s wrong Kili? What do you want?” Bofur turns to the younger dwarf.  
“Where did you find that?” Kili smiles indicting the crown once again, Bofur looks down confused, having forgotten he was holding it.  
“In the river bed under some large stones.” Bofur lifts the crown to eye leave letting the sunlight bounce off of it.  
“It’s a good find. What are you going to do with it?” Kili drops his stones next to his feet, watching Bofur turn the crown in the light.  
“I was thinking of giving it to Thorin, he should have a crown.” Bofur drops the crown to the ground and looks back out across the river. Kili raises and eye brow at the strangely distend dwarf before turning back to his stones with a soft agreement.  
“It would look good on him.”

Thorin & Bilbo, now dressed, walk quietly Thorin’s arm resting comfortably across hobbit’s shoulder. They walk past the now empty trees were the clothes had been drying. Bilbo looks up at Thorin a wide smile spreading across his face as he says. “Bathing suits you.” Thorin smirks at the almost backhanded complement, pulling his arm away as they rejoin the others. Gandalf smiles knowingly up at them from his seat on a fallen tree, Ori beside him a slight blush on his cheeks along with a happy contented smile pulling on his lips. Just beyond them the others are dressing and starting a fire to cook some fish they had caught in the river. A splash is heard in the river shortly fallowed by Fili emerging from the river.  
Fili shakes the water off himself as if he were a giant cat popping his shoulders as he walks over to Bilbo. Nodding at his uncle Fili slaps Bilbo’s shoulder with a sincere. “I hope you’re all right Bilbo, we didn’t mean to frighten or hurt you.”  
Bilbo blushes looking at the ground. “I’m fine.”  
“That’s good to hear.” Fili smiles turning to collect his clothing.  
Thorin tussles Bilbo’s hair with a hearty laugh.  
“Oww” Bilbo says quietly flinching slightly away from Thorin, pushing his hand away from his still tender head. Thorin stills his hand and steps behind Bilbo lifting his hair carfully inspecting the damaged area. There is a small cut that is all ready scabbed over and a dark bruise has formed that covers almost a third of the back of his head. Bilbo blushes deeply feeling the eyes of the group settle on him as Thorin inspects him.  
“We’ll have to keep an eye on that.” Thorin says smoothing Bilbo’s hair back down gently. Gandalf stands and circles behind the hobbit concern on is face, lifting his hair once again he click his tonged disapprovingly. Coming back round to Bilbo’s front he guides Bilbo to sit on the fallen tree with him.  
“How has this happened to you Bilbo?”  
Bilbo carefully settles on to the tree but keeps his eyes down cast still feeling most of the eyes watching him. “I… will I got startled and tripped in the water, and hit my head on the river rocks.”  
Gandalf shacks his head. “What could have startled you so much?”  
Bilbo glances away from the old wizard, a deeper blush settling on his face. Fili walks up to his Kili right behind him. “That I’m afraid would be us.” Fili says leaning into Bilbo. “Don’t tell me you’re fine, if you are not.” Gandalf looks at the two young dwarfs with disappointment clear in his eyes.  
Bilbo looks up concerned. “I’ll be fine.”  
“You will be, does not mean that you are.” Fili smiles at him, while Kili looks ashamed behind his elder brother.  
“It is not as though you meant for it to happen and I will be fine, so don’t worry yourselves so much.” Three sets of eyes stair back at him. “It’s just a little bump on the head. I’ve already survived much worse on this trip of ours. Why are you so concerned about this little thing?”  
Gandalf smiles kindly at him. “The other injuries were unpreventable, while this one was. None of your traveling companions wish to cause you harm. But I can see that Thorin has taken fine care of you and there really in no need of worry now.”  
Bilbo blushes at the mention of Thorin’s care and with a quick glance he can see that he is not the only one. There is a slight pinkness to Thorin’s face as well as Ori and Bofur’s. In fact the two make a point to look away from Bilbo and Thorin. Bofur nearly turns his back on the group in order to avert his eyes, his fist clenching around a shimmering crown. Bombur calls out that the fish is done and the group settles around the fire for a quick lunch before setting off again.


End file.
